Imperial
by prisimscollide
Summary: Sequel to Escape Velocity. When fates collide in a twisted upturning of the past and present, what happens to two loves almost extinguished? Can paths really cross and meld after so long? Read and find out.


A/N: Well here is the first installment. Expect several twists and such.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or co. But storyline of Escape Velocity and this would be my idea.

Sesshomaru awoke to a rumbling thunderclap immediatly following a bolt of lightning possesing the night with day. His door slammed against the wall as his little girl rushed in jumping in the bed and snugging against his side. It had been 12 years since Kagome had died but Rin hadn't ever gotten over that fear. She wasn't exactly his little girl at the age of 16, but she was all the 38 year old had.  
"Rin, get up!" a muffled protest came from his side. "Now young lady, go find Kalleigh," he glanced over at his clock, "It's 3:30 in the morning, I have work. Now will you please?" he added a bit more tone to the last please emphasizing it. Rin whimpered and quickly hugged her dad, scampering back out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed, compromising with himself, she had lost her mom to a storm like this, as far as she knew anyways, and this was a large storm.  
Rin had grown into a beautiful girl, still possesing her mother's eyes, the ones Sesshomaru wished he could see on their original bearer as well, if not once more. These 12 years had been long, he had changed more then he could say, his company still thrived, but he had also taken over the higurashi clan's planning. Under his father-in-law he was the second in command, but only in private. The family knew what he stood for, but in most's eyes he was just a wealthy business tycoon.  
He fell into a fitful sleep, recalling old memories from similar nights.

_"Bankotsu you can't do this" a tall man said, practically cutting himself from the thin wire wrapped around his wrists.  
"Of course I can old friend." Sesshomaru shook as the bulky man came toward him slowly drawing a knife in the process. He was helpless, the wire cut off his circulation in his hand and his feet were bound with the same, he had been careless leaving the office one day. Even with the training Kagome had insisted on giving him. Secretly he wished it had been more, He had only been studying for 3 years, initiated when his daughter had been born. Sesshomaru had almost let a tear go then, he would never be able to see her. Bankotsu held the knife up to his neck, pressing and drawing a thin line of blood.  
"Next will be Rin." Bankotsu had laughed. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to allow words mixed with a buzzing sound. _

Sesshomaru awoke realizing what he was hearing, he turned over and smacked the alarm clock, knocking the picture of Kagome off the stand. Sesshomaru felt a tear slide down his cheek. _Bankotsu._ He sighed pushing the covers off of himself and getting up to dress. Above he heard Rin doing the same.  
"Bye daddy!" Rin called, hearing the front door of the suite slam. He sighed and continued to shave then brush his long silver hair. He almost hated his job, but it payed the bills 3 times over which he didn't exactly complain about. Quickly finishing dressing and morning regularities, he took a cup of tea to go from his maid in the kitchen. He couldn't remember her name, she was fairly new. Turning out of the apartment, he went down the elevator of his building, He and Rin just occupied the top floor, moving out of their house in Brooklyn to the big city so he could oversee everything easier without the long drive.  
He fixed himself in the elevator, reflective walls serving as a mirror. The reflection was one of a stoic expression, seemingly holding no feeling. _Good_ he thought, stepping out of the elevator for another day as leader of the buisness world. He wished it wasn't saturday, maybe his brother wouldn't be busy later and they could go play pool. He almost laughed, when they were kids they hated each other, they still had their differences but at least they were past all the hate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No no no Kagura! Come on girl get it together! Its knee in right, knee in left, knee in right, _**RIGHT** _hand shoulder, hit the floor. What has gotten into you today? Normally I don't have to tell you twice." Kagura looked up at her instructor from her sitting position on teh floor. The woman in front of her was 5' 6" and in her mid thirties but didn't look a day over 24. Her bare feet were planted firmly on the floor, hands resting delicatly but with authority on her hips.

"It's nothing really Ms. Jiro." Nyx Jiro raised an eyebrow to her student. "I'm just frustrated is all, my friend Sango is saying that she wants to get married to some jackass she has been dating for 5 months. But I think she is just on the rebound because her old boyfriend basically broke her heart. They were together for 12 years as friends with benefits but he never wanted to marry. 4 years ago she got tired of it, but I know they still love each other and I'm stuck in the middle." Nyx frowned for some reason the name Miroku popped into her head, why does that name sound so familiar? Nyx shrugged it off, it was a common enough name, maybe in Japan. "Anyways I'd better go, its the end of the lesson." Nyx nodded as Kagura picked herself off the floor. She watched as Kagura walked out of the door. She turned to her office, turning out the main lights in the movement studio. The hardwood floor gleaming as the orange sun reflected off the mirrors and highly polished floor. Nyx glaced at the clock on the wall, it was 8:30 at night. She had been in the studio for almost 14 hours. She loved her job though, placing some letters in her backpack she paused hearing a knock at the door. Glancing out of her office she saw her friend Bankotsu. Shivering as if he was cold with his hands clasped in prayer towards her begging to be let in, even if it was a perfect temperature of 72. She laughed and opened the door for him. He stood up and walked inside giving her a big bear hug.

"Hey Kags how are you?" He said, his rich baritone voice rumbling in his chest. She loved the sound of his voice, ever since she picked up the phone in chicago when he offered her a chance to be the choreographer for a show called Urinetown on Broadway. They had become great friends. For some reason he had insisted on calling her Kags. She didn't mind though, it felt familiar to be called that.

"How many times have I told you my name is Nyx?" she said half heartedly, walking back towards her office, bankotsu in tow. "I'm good, my classes are growing in size and I'm also supporting a crew who happen to win basically every battle." Bankotsu smiled at the pride in her voice. "I also got an offer to help teach basic ballet to little girls at a local performing arts school. So basically once again, thanks to you, My life is going great."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. I just stopped briefly, but do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"Bank it's right outside." he smiled.

"Alright then see you tomorrow kags." Nyx rolled her eyes at her friend's back as he walked out the door. 10 minutes later she followed suit, her apartment was only 4 blocks away, but she didn't trust this part of town. Walking outside she collided with a young girl.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry." Nyx looked at the girl and was surprised to see eyes remarkably like hers. The girl couldn't be more then 17, her eyes were steel blue with unusual silver hair, something told her it wasn't dyed, fell just below her shoulders. She was very pretty.

"That's ok honey. Um are you lost?" the girl looked startled at the suggestion.

"Oh no, I was actually looking for the owner of this studio. Nyx Jiro?"

"That would be me." The girls eyes widened.

"No way." Nix laughed

"Yes way. Is there something I could do for you?" The girl glanced longingly into the dimming sunlit studio. Its glass windows had bars behind it and the door several locks.

"Umm I was wondering how much lessons cost." Nyx raised her eyebrows and the girl continued hurridly. "I'm sorry this is so late but I heard you were open till 9 on some days and I got away from my house later then expected and I really want to dance but my dad doesn't want me too but i'll pay I swear." Nyx smiled as the girl caught her breath after saying all that in a moment.

"Well student lessons start at $40 a month for 1 hour. That's for a standard 3 times a week. The most you can do is 4 lessons a week and one private lesson, which would be $60 a month. Or you can do 4 lessons a week for $50 dollars a month. How old are you by the way, and how do you plan on paying?"

"I'm 16 and I have a job." the girl was silent for a moment before looking back up at Nyx. " Could I start tomorrow with lessons 4 times a week, but would it be possible to do 2 hours?" Nyx thought it over.

"Yes but it would cost $80 a month. But I'll make you a deal, if you could help me out, with cleaning and keeping the studio up it would only be $40 a month, you could come on Saturdays too and be my watcher I guess."

"Really?" the girl squealed. "Yes yes yes!" Nyx was almost surprised the girl didn't hug her. She found herself wishing she would but didn't know why, she didn't know why she made the offer to let her watch on Satudays either.

"We can start you off with Jazz on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Contemporary on Wednesdays and Lyrical on Friday all will start at 4 but be here at 3:45 so you can change and get warmed up. Saturdays I teach tap in the mornings from 10 to noon and oversee a local hip hop crew who borrow the studio from 2-6. They also run errands and clean the studio for me, so they don't pay much but give me a small bit of battle winnings." the girl looked confused at this and Nyx laughed, " A crew is a group of dancers, a battle is something like a dance off." Nyx looked at her watch, looking up at the girl in front of her, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear. "Is your mom ok with this if your dad doesn't know? I don't have a problem teaching you but I would prefer at least one of your parents to approve." the girl looked down.

"My mom is dead." Nyx immediatly felt bad, she knew what it felt like to have lost someone. She didn't remember anyone of her family. 12 years ago she woke up in a suburban Chicago home, to a phone call from her apparent boss at a downtown studio telling her she was late. "But is it really a problem if my dad doesn't know?" Nyx sighed. She was taking a big chance with this.

"No I guess not. Listen just bring work out clothes this tuesday, leggings and a wifebeater tanktop... umm what's your name?"

"Rin."

"Ok then i'll see you Tuesday Rin. Payment is due on the first lesson for the month. I hope that isn't a problem?" Rin shook her head. "Great." Nyx turned towards her car and stepped in waving at the young girl. She loved the name Rin, she would have named a daughter that if she had ever married.

A/N: Well can you guess who Nyx acutally is? There is an interesting twist in this if I do say so myself. Please Review! Oh and ages: Sesshomaru 38, Nyx 35, Rin 16, Kagura 30.


End file.
